narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaizoku
is a powerful Pirate Lord, who managed to not only create the worlds largest naval fleet, but also earned his title as God King of the Sea (海の神王,Umi no shin'ō). Kaizoku's origins are unknown to all, even his Lord. It is said that during his travels from Iwagakure, Kaizoku found himself lost at sea. Starved and depraved of all nourishment, Kaizoku made a deal with a sea mistress. Cursing his life at sea for all eternity. From a young age, Kaizoku had been called a prodigy among pirates. He conquered numerous ships and overthrew an uncountable amount of governments. It was not till he met a man capable of stopping him, that Kaikozu settled down and pledged his life. Kaikozu is the leader of the International Pirate Guild. A guild of Shinobi Pirates who watch over the lands major waters. His titles lead to him reaching a legendary level of existence. One is not a man of the sea without knowing Kaikozu. After forming an alliance with Muzai, Kaizoku agreed to lead Kirigakure's Naval Force as well as merging his own pirate force; giving Kirigakure the largest Marine force of all five nations. Kaizoku was born with a unique usage of his bloodline limit explosion release. It involves metal contraptions he created during his time as an Iwagakure shinobi. Kaizoku can channel his explosion release chakra through his guns and fire it in an extremely explosive blast. He also has a passive ability known as Hokkai (北海 North Sea). With it, he can tame and fully control marine creatures. An experience described by Isonade as an "Invisible hand guiding her to a dimly lit room.". All marine beast fall victim to his control. Even beast long forgotten, which lead to Kirigakure mastering their summoning squads ocean monster. Appearance Sanks 3.jpg Shank5.jpg Shanks.jpg Personality Shanks6.jpg Shanks7.jpg Sinbad.jpg History Current Abilities Blazing Gunslinger A technique created through his use of chakra control and explosion release. He can turn guns and cannons into mediums to fire massive chakra blast capable of multiple explosions. His most famed usage involves the four flintlock pistols he keeps on his waist and a sniper rifle he holds on his back, the sniper rifle being his own invention. These guns, each encrusted with Iwagakure's explosion release corps, are made of a special metal with excellent chakra conducting properties. By fueling his chakra into his guns, he can rapidly fire explosive blast. Some are bullet-like, flying at incredible speeds and exploding with enough impact to destroy an entire crews. He can also shoot continuous blast by holding down the trigger. He has two types of gun styles. His main usage involve his pistols. Quick blast meant to blitz his opponent. He can also use his pistols for physical combat, actually thrusting a barrel into a persons stomach or down their throat before firing. He can charge his pistols to also fire massive blast. His second style involves his sniper rifle. He rarely has to resort to such a tactic, only using it to destroy those he deems to strong to battle without casualties. From a distance, he will simply snipe his opponent. Releasing explosive chakra in the shape of small beams with enough power of cleanly cutting through icebergs easily. He can also charge a super beam which explodes with C0 level. Using long range weapons caused him to require excellent accuracy and enhanced gunmanship. He can fire at a target across a large body of water and activate a mode similar to sniper, where he zero ins on a target, measures external factors such as wind and temperature and fires. It is said, Kaizoku never missed a shot, even hitting his Lord straight in the chest; Something only Muzai could survive. Kaizoku can also channel his chakra through massive cannons on his ships, releasing even larger blast. His master summon is a gigantic cannon which fires a blast so large it causes tsunami's. Hokkai